Power Rangers Magic Knights
by Mico1REDRanger
Summary: In a town called Majestic Falls, there are three teenagers; Blake, Xander, and Mara. During the day, they go to Majestic Falls Academy as it were their final year. However, during the night, they are rogue beast hunters. Their abilities will be put up to test as a high priestess warns of a dark power coming; the same day as they'll be chosen to become the Power Rangers


Act One:

Centuries ago, before the Greeks, Romans, Sumerians and the Atlantians, there was once a race known as the Celestials. A race mixed with different species that had never been recorded in history books. A race so big, the race decided to spread out by divided into two clans. It all started with a Celestial woman giving birth to triplets. The Celestial woman was having trouble giving birth when a thought accord. She closes her eyes and can feel herself shifting into a half animal stage as she kept her humanoid appearance. Then, the baby came out, it was a baby boy crying out his healthy lungs as the woman shift back into her normal self; she named the baby Galvin. Few minutes later she feels another contraction, but easily the second baby came out; it was a baby girl. The first time she saw the baby girl for the first time, the baby was beautiful as the baby glows like the moon; she name the baby Candra. Another minutes passed and she feels another contraction starts. The third baby was a baby boy, but the servants and the Celestial woman saddened the infant wasn't moving or making any sound. The main servant took the infant and was about to walk away with it, when the infant started to cry. The servant immediately gave the infant back to its mother. The servants gathered around the Celestial woman and gasp noticing the infant's eyes were like black orbs until the two pupil-less eyes were turn to normal set of eye; the Celestial woman name the infant Vlad, after her father who died during the war at the time.

The year's flies by as the triplets grew and during their time growing up, their abilities started to manifest during the children's first full moon. Galvin found out his ability allows him to shift into any creatures he desires to be; his first shift was a wolf pup since he was only a child. Same time as Galvin, Candra's ability started the same time as whenever she's near an element (earth, air, fire, water), she easily was able to manipulate the molecules in each element thus forming small sphere like marble but large size. Vlad started to become upset knowing his ability haven't manifested and began to feel envy towards his siblings, suddenly that envy feeling grew to rage and hate for his siblings. Few years passes by, Candra started to grow into almost a beautiful goddess whereas Galvin grew up becoming a quite the Adonis with his chiseled looks. Vlad looks almost like his brother but a bit slimmer and leaner than his twin brother. Then, the unthinkable happened during one night. While everyone was asleep, Vlad sneaked out deep into the forest noticing something is happening to his body. Suddenly he can feel his bones shifting and twisting causing him pain. Then the pain has stopped as he open his eyes, they were pupil-less.

A few weeks later an oracle came to visit one spring day, giving her blessings to the three siblings. When she stopped in front of Vlad, she starts to have visions; visions made her concerned for the last sibling, "Be careful young one for you hold an ancient power so powerful surging inside you," she whispers as steps away not finishing her premonition. During the night, Vlad had intercepted the Oracle in the same forest he been having his changes, "what is it you seek young one?" the Oracle wonders. "You're about to give a warning to the elders and my mother weren't you; there was something else you saw, was there?" Vlad sneered almost sound dark and sinister. The Oracle stand her ground, "The darkness is already spreading inside you, I must speak to the elders for they can help or it is too late," the Oracle warns. Vlad's grin turned to a sneer as his eyes shifted to black orbs, "I believe that won't be necessary, because I have decided to choose this path," He whispered. Then the Oracle gasp feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen as she gazes down noticing the young sibling had stabbed her by a dark blade. She looks up as she stumbled looking at the young sibling, "If you don't stop the darkness that consumes you…then you will meet your fate," The Oracle warns again. "You said so yourself, I hold the ancient powers that nobody can stop me," Vlad repeated what the oracle said to him. "Far from now, centuries later, there is another power; a power that will lead to your fate, the power of five great warriors," the Oracle said with her last breath as she vanishes. After the murder of the Oracle, Vlad's powers starts to grow and the darkness almost complete. The more power that manifested inside him, the more power hungry he became as he secretly sacrifice innocent lives from different creatures and species. His sibling began to worry for their brother noticing something is different in their brother.

On their twenty-first birthday, it was time to choose who will be the leaders of the two clans; the order of the Gray Claw and the order of the White Claw. The order of the Gray Claw consists of men, women and children of all ages having the ability to shift into any creatures they desire. Then there is the order of the White Claw; a clan mixed with all races with different abilities, races such as; Elves, faeries, angels, archangels, dwarves. These races have the abilities to control the elements in their respected origin. Now twenty-one, Galvin standing at 6'4, built with muscles and a chiseled face with green eyes like emeralds. Candra was the fairest of the three; with hair white as snow, with porcelain like features and her eyes are like two sapphires. Vlad was two inches shorter than his brother, but has the same hair color like his sister. Vlad was the opposite than Galvin, but his eyes is a deep red as blood. The three stood in front of the elders standing in front of a platform.

Vlad stared at his siblings with a sinister grin knowing full well he will get the order of the white claw. Galvin was picked first as he steps up on the platform. As he stood, the platform starts to glow and little flashes of energy waves surrounds him, "The ancients have chosen, Galvin you will take forth as the leader of the order of the grey claw," said one of the elders. The crowed cheers and some howled, "Candra and Vlad I'm afraid only one of you will take the role as the leader of the order of the white claw," a female elder explained. "No matter what happens children, I am very proud of you all," their mother commented. Vlad looked at his sister, "No hard feelings sister?" Vlad asked almost sincerely, but deep down he was smiling with menace. As the moon shined bright above the two sibling, both Candra and Vlad was lifted up in the air. The elements surrounds Candra; first was the element water rotating vertically, the fire from the torch came next horizontally from the water, rocks was lifted in the around rotating diagonally, and finally a gust of wind surrounds her rotating the opposite of the rocks. The moon shines bright as the beam shines bright; the crowd gasp in amazement and awe. Candra landed gracefully on the ground as the moonbeam releases her. Vlad concentrated with his arms wide and his eyes closed like his sister; everyone gasp as the moon glowed a blood like red color. The moon was turned back to normal as Vlad was complete as he opens his eyes. Vlad smiled menacingly, "Sorry sister dear, but looks like I'll be the leader of the white claw," He sneered as he began to laugh maniacally. Galvin and their mother looked at Vlad with shock. One of the elder walked up to Vlad, "You are wrong child, the moon has chosen your sister Candra; she will be the leader of the order of the white claw," the elder explains. Vlad stared at the man with sinister, "what, I am much powerful and I have the right to claim the order," he sneered. The elders circles him almost putting a burrier shield, "when the moon shine a red color, they have committed a crime; Vlad you are hereby due to your crimes of killing the Oracle and sacrificing innocent lives for your own selfish deeds; you shall be banished by the clans and your powers will be stripped off of your flesh," the elder stated. Just then Vlad yelled out as he was able to break the hold of the elders, "Vlad, stand down," Galvin warned. Candra stand next to her brother along with their mother, "Vlad, how could you; all those innocent lives?" she asked concerned.

Vlad starts to laugh maniacally uncontrollably he looks up his eyes changed to pupil-less black orbs. Just then the crowd screams with fear as Vlad's features starts changing into a horrific sight. Vlad's humanoid features were kept, except now his bone structure is more defined. His skin now stretches over his bones as his height has extended to 9' feet; giving the fact his bones seems to have been pulls at awkward positions to give him the extra height. His skin once alabaster, is now a ghastly dirty off white that accentuates his features. He gazes at his siblings and mother with his pupil-less black orbs like eyes, "I shall create my own race, and my race will triumph over yours!" he exclaimed as the screen fades to black.

Century years later, at a town near a water fall called Majestic Falls there was a high school called Majestic Falls Academy; this is where the story starts for our heroes of the story. In a classroom a young man no more than eighteen years old gazing outside the classroom window. The teacher spotted the young man looking outside the window, "Blake?" he called out. There wasn't any respond to the boy, "Blake Masterson?" he tried again.

Blake's point of view

Yup *sighs* that's me, Blake Masterson; eighteen years old and on my last year in Majestic Falls Academy. I'm just your average guy trying to survive school and then get the hell out of dodge. However, I'm not just an average guy who goes to school every day; I also have a double life. Sitting right next to me are my two best friends; we been together ever since we were in diapers, call us the three musketeers if you must. The guy right next to me is Alexander Vong, we call him Xander for short. He's the coolest guy to hang out with. Have the latest game console, knows the latest graphic novel; heck every weekend Xander, Mara and I would have a sleep over at his house for a weekend full of video games and comics. Hey we're eighteen and we're living our lives; deal with it. There is just one slight problem that kind of bugs me; his big mouth. He loves to get us into trouble; last week he even told the star quarterback out loud, "My grandma could throw a ball better than you," ooh the star jock got so pissed his posse and himself came running at us and we ran for our lives. He may have a sharp tongue for giving out sniffy comebacks, but he completely freezes or becomes a space cadet when there are girls around.

In front of me is my sister/best friend Mara Jade Chasez; she completes our group. Ironically Xander is completely comfortable around Mara, but any other girl like Olivia Brookshire; that's another story. Mara kind of reminds me of that girl in that wizard movie about a boy who survive from an attack by an evil wizard. She's the "book smart" of the group, easily to find information whenever we need it; I envy her for her photographic memory. However, that is why I'm not staring outside the window; lately I been having these dreams. Not like your typical teenage dreams (not that I do have those type of…um…uh…dreams, *ahem*) but lately when I have these type of dreams, it means something bad is about to happen. As a mage, sometimes my premonitions are never wrong. Oops, I didn't mention I'm a mage yet did I? Surprise, I am one! I started finding my powers when I just turned eighteen two months ago. Xander and Mara has an ability too; Xander is able to weave dreams that turns into nightmares. He did it once when I couldn't sleep because of a terrible nightmare I had; he just sat by me and starts weaving the nightmares and suddenly they were gone. Mara's ability is…well, she's an angel or an archangel. She can sense the auras of those who are good or bad and can banish evil.

Remember when I said that I lived a double life? Well, not only I'm a high school senior; Xander, Mara and I are rogue beast hunters. It's been a month now since we first discovered that rogue bests roams the town. The three of use just got done watching yet another epic movie when a man came out of nowhere and shot a huge dog. At first, it could have been a great dane, but this dog has three heads, "Cerberus" was the only word the man said and thus begins our life as rogue beast hunters. What's a rogue beast? Have you ever had a dream that turned into a nightmare and it's so terrifying it leaves you helpless? Well these rogue beasts are manifestation of those nightmares. Rogue beasts are what cause dreams to become nightmares, it feeds off fear; more fear it feeds, more the rogue beast manifested. Like the Cerberus for example, is a rogue beast; and thanks to Draco that beast was gone and whoever nightmare it was, it vanished. Oops, I been stalling far too long; yikes the teacher doesn't look too happy.

Blake's thoughts were interrupted by the teacher again now gaining full attention from the young man, "Well Mister Masterson, please tell the class what got you so captivated to make you look outside the window?" the teacher asked there were a few giggles around the room. Blake gulps and looks at his friends, "I, uh, i-it's unimportant sir," he responded. The teacher sighs, "Please pay attention from now on," the teacher insisted. A few minutes passed as the bell rang letting everyone know that school has ended for the day. Blake left to go to his locker to put away the books he has. As he closed his locker, Mara and Xander stood next to him, "Hey you okay?" Mara asked with concerned for her friend. Blake just nodded, "So you guys heard; there appears to be another kidnapping, that's eleven kidnappings this month," Xander whispers changing the subject. "What do you think it could be?" Mara asked. "Maybe Draco can bring some light into this," Blake suggested. As the three headed out the school to Blake's care.

Mara's point of view

To be honest, I'm a bit worried about Blake; he's been acting weird lately. I can tell he is not getting enough sleep. It probably has to do with the fact we're risking our lives fighting rogue beasts every night. Now I know how superheroes feels living a double life; a high school student by day and superhero by night. I know I'm still overwhelmed about this.

The three enters Blake's car and drove off the school premises, "Okay, what's really been going on Blake; this has been the third time this week you been preoccupied?" Mara wonders in concern. Blake sighs, "To be honest Mara, I don't even know; I been having these dreams lately," he explains. "Nightmares, I can weave them for you," Xander offered. "No, something big is going to happen; you know that my premonitions are never wrong," Blake explains. "Maybe Draco probably could answer," Xander insisted.

Xander's point of view

I hate it when Blake has these dream premonitions, drives you crazy. It's like one minute we're enjoying our lives playing video games or reading comic books; then the next minute we're watching our backs because of Blake's premonition. Got to hand it to his premonitions though, it gives us the advantage and prepares us. I did notice Blake have been staring off quite a while now and this premonition has got to be a major issue.

The three had made it to their destination as the car have stopped in front of a tutor style mansion, "How is it that whenever we come here this place always takes my breath away?" Mara wonders. "Got to admit, he has great taste," Xander commented. The three walks up the steps and knocks on the door; in a few minutes, the doors open, "Hey, guys welcome, come on in; I'm actually glad you guys came by," the owner of the house replied.

Blake's point of view

Okay, I got to say Draco is the hottest version of one of the guys in that television show about two brothers hunting demons, vampires, ghosts and any other supernatural beings in the world. I mean *phew* he's a walking dream; tall, have strong arms that every girls and a few guys (like myself) would love to be wrapped in. Don't get me start on his eyes too; his eyes are like an entire galaxy full of stars; it makes me weak in the knees just by staring at them.

Blake was shaken out of his thoughts by Mara shaking his shoulders, "You can stop drooling now Blake," Mara teased. "I can't help it, why does he have to be so…hot and perfect," Blake sighs. Mara couldn't help but chuckles as the two went inside to follow Xander and Draco to the studies. Once everyone was inside and settled, Draco closed the door, "So about these kidnappings, this is the eleventh time so far this month," Xander exclaimed. "It's definitely not a rogue beast; someone is behind this," Draco explained. "How can you tell?" Blake asked. "Unless someone must have left some residue or something behind," Mara suggested. Just then the doorbell rang. Draco went to go check out who was at the door. He looks through the peephole and saw blonde locks of hair cascading down mid back. He opens the door," Can I help you?" He asked nicely. The woman turns and smiles, "Oh thank the gods I have found the right place," the woman said in relief. Draco looks at her funny, "I'm sorry miss, I don't know who you are nor was I expecting any visitors," He kindly explain as he about to close the door. The woman stopped the door from being closed, "Wait, I know whose behind the kidnapping," she said rather quickly.

The three were in the study trying to find a soluble solution to the kidnapping, "Anything yet?" Blake ask the two. Both Mara and Xander shook their head no just as the two double doors from the study opens, "Um, guys I think we might have found something that might answer our questions about the kidnapping," Draco announces. The three stopped what they were doing and looks up as the woman from the door came in tow. The woman was gorgeous, not too tall and not too short; just the right height (5'8 feet tall). Her blonde locks in a layered hairstyle fashion on the front, her skin like a perfect summer's tan, and her eyes are like violet; almost as if she were wearing colored contact lenses, "Greetings you three," she said politely. "I'm Draco, meet Mara, Xander and Blake," Draco introduced. "Who are you and how can you help us?" Blake wonders. The woman sat down on a chair next to the desk, "Oh forgive my manners, my name is Ariana Stormcrow, I'm the high priestess from the order of the white claw," the woman explained just as she looks at Blake.

Blake and Ariana's mind linked

"Order of the White Claw why does that sound familiar?" Blake wonders in thought. "You heard of the order?" Ariana asked bewildered. "Wait, how are you able to hear my thoughts?" Blake freaked. "Forgive me, but your thoughts were the loudest in the room; how did you know about the order of the White Claw, are you in the order too?" Ariana explained feeling a bit confused. "No I'm not, but maybe this clan can explain my dreams I been having," Blake admits. "What dreams?" Ariana wondered. "I don't know, it's all confusing; the name White Claw sounds familiar; along with a guy name Vlad," Blake explains.

The link between the two broke as Ariana gasp, "No one has spoken that name over centuries ago," Ariana spoke in fear. "Wait, who are we talking about, what just happen?" Xander questioned confuse. "Sorry, my mind was linked to Blake, his thoughts were speaking out loud; you all should sit down while I tale you the tale of the order of the white claw and Vlad," Arian explained. The three sat in different spots as Ariana tells of the legend of Vlad and the Oracle's prophecy.

On the other side of the lake, a lone figure enters an old ruined mansion. Deep in the mansion, inside a grand ball room, a lone figure sits in a center of a circle where all the eleven girls from the missing reports lying on the floor in a deep sleep like state. The figure in the center was a woman with black hair, long pointy ears with black pupil-less eyes when a vision of another but with silver hair and a violent crazed red eyes, "It is almost time, why is it taking so long?" the elven woman in the vision questioned impatiently. The black hair elven woman broke her concentration, "It is almost complete my mistress, I almost have the twelfth girl in my grasp," the black haired elven woman explained. "You better hurry, it's almost a lunar eclipse the time for our lord to arise from his slumber for 100s of years," the elven woman in the vision explains as the vision disappears.

Back at Draco's mansion, Ariana has finished telling the legend of Vlad, along with the order of the white claw and the prophecy, "So any idea who's behind the kidnapping?" Mara questions Ariana. Ariana closed her eyes and breathes deeply and calmly tells them, "I just arrived the area when I stopped by at the lake; taking a little break. Across the lake I sense an evil presence in an old ruined mansion, I had to hide because there's these shadow figures going into that mansion," Ariana remembers. "Those shadow figures are rogue beast, but we never heard of rogue beast going into one place at the same time," Blake explains. "Ariana is up to something, these rogue beast are tamed then the ones we hunt," Draco said. Just then Blake gasp as his eyes became pupil-less white orbs, "Blake what's wrong?" Xander questioned with concern. Blake saw the vision he's seeing, "I see the moon, tomorrow night is the lunar eclipse; I see a grand ball room and the eleven missing girls; they found the twelfth, its Olivia," Blake predicts. Xander looks on with worry, "Wait, I see three figures in suits; one is in silver, white and black," Blake continues. Just then Blake fell to his knees with as he closed his eyes, "Blake," Draco rushed as Xander and Mara helped steady Blake. When Blake opens his eyes, his eyes were back to its normal state, "What are we going to do?" Mara wonders.

Ariana stood from her seat and reveals a small treasure chest. As she approaches to the three, she opens the box and three different colored orbs lifted from the box and shot out to the three teenagers. Appearing on Blake's wrists reveals two bracelets with different colored gems; garnet, sapphire, emerald, and diamond. Mara held out her hands as a brooch appears on the palm of her hands. Finally, same thing with Xander as his right hand were held out and palms open as a pendant with a star surround by some type of weave design, "Whenever time gets to rough, these devices will enhance your powers and will aid your fight to defeat the darkness," Ariana explains. The three were observing their devices, "This is really cool; it's almost like it's related to our abilities now," Xander said with excitement. "I must warned you; now you are a part of the order of the white claw, you must never tell anyone; not a living soul," Ariana warns. "We wouldn't dare reveal ourselves or who we are, but people will find a way; until then we have to pick a name to protect the order's secret," Blake explains. The group thought long and hard couldn't find anything. Mara saw something on the shelf what appears to be a heavy leather-bound book. Inside the book shows different of people dressed into colorful suits and wearing helmets, "Draco, what is this?" she questions. Draco walks up to Mara, "Have you ever heard of legends of five great warriors battling evil on this planet?" he asked. "Yeah, there are stories of them, but they're all just legends, wait a minute; that's Briarwood, that town is not that far from her," Mara said in shock. "That's who we should call ourselves then; the power rangers," Xander insisted. "We'll think about that later, right now we need to find a way to protect Olivia," Blake steps in. "He's right, you must hurry, do what you must to interfere their plans," Ariana agreed.

The next day at school, the three met up and spotted Olivia Brookshire talking to one of her friends. The three tried to not to be that obvious in watching her without looking suspicious, "This is ridiculous, can we just walk up to her and warn her about what's going to happen?" Xander asked. "That's a great idea Xander, why don't you go first, I mean you are more worried about her; am I right?" Mara teased but tried to not show her sarcasm. Everyone in the hall starts leaving the school as the three started to follow the girl. Once outside on top of the roof, a figure was watching the three following the girl the figure was after; the figure snaps its fingers.

Just as the three were close to her, they notices shadow figures popping out from the ground, "Rogue beasts, but its daylight; how is this possible?" Mara shrieked. Blake steps out and charges at the rogue beasts as his normal clothes shift into his rogue beast hunter garments (it consist of an almost silver "leather-tailored-like-jacket" with liquid grey pants and boots with silver trimming). Mara's garment has changed as well into an all-white garment (white crop leather jacket, with white liquid pants and high heeled boots). Xander's garment has changed as he joins the fight (his garment similar to Blake's; slight difference is a black sleeveless long trench coat and his garment is black).

Blake jumps in the air and tackles the rogue beast to the ground. He notice the shadowy figures has formed shape into a human figure and starts attacking Blake. He does a backflip kick as he cast out fire with his arms as the shadowy figure disappears. He draws out two flame swords and slices left and right as each rogue beasts were hit. He combined fire and air as he starts twirling into a whirlpool with flames as he maneuvered the whirlpool towards the rogue beasts as each one were vanquished. Blake captures a rogue beasts in a bubble as the huge water orb levitates to the air, "sorry to pop your bubble," Blake said as the water orb pops as the rogue beast vanished.

While Blake fights off more rogue beasts, Mara jumps in and joins the fight as she lands in the middle of a group of rogue beasts. As she landed, a small wave effect was cast out knocking down the surrounding rogue beasts. She took out two gun-like-crossbows, fires left and right as she ducks and flips a rogue beasts over her shoulder. She comes running to a rogue beast as the shadowy figure's back was facing her. Mara runs up on the shadowy figure's back and maneuver herself to shoot at all the rogue beasts now in front of her; she flips backwards and landed gracefully.

Xander was quick when fighting the rogue beasts, being able to teleport by using shadows. He holds out a crossbow and rapid fires at all the rogue beasts coming at him. He kicks left and right, along with knock one with his crossbow. He waits to be surrounded by rogue beasts as he jumps high in the sky and spins shooting each rogue beasts with his crossbow.

"Is that all of them?" Mara asked as the three looks around noticing they were alone. Blake had to make a double look around the area, "Better yet, has anyone seen Olivia?" Blake wonders growing with concern. They spotted Olivia's book bag on the ground as Xander picks it up, "They have her, what should we do?" Xander questions. The three looks up the sky noticing the sun is start to set, "We must head to that old mansion at the lake, that's where they're taking her; Ariana insisted," Blake suggested.

Draco was pacing in the studies and Ariana watching him walk back and forth as she drew a sigh, "Come, have a little cup of tea; it will calm down your nerves," she insisted as she starts to pour the tea in a cup as Draco sits. He sighs, "I'm just worried, it's almost sun down, the three has never fought anything whoever is behind all this," Draco explained in concern. "I admire that you're worried about the three, but you have to believe in them; I believe in them," Ariana said trying to lighten up the mood in the room. Draco finally sips his tea as he can feel the warm liquid flowing inside his body starting to calm down his nerves as Ariana joins in drinking her tea.

The three made it to the old mansion's ground ducking and hiding behind rocks and tree stomps hoping they won't be seen, "Okay what's the plan?" Xander asked. "Not I can think of, just get in there, find and rescue the girls," Blake admitted. "Well this mansion is huge, they could be anywhere?" Mara stated. Blake then thought of something, "Okay here's what we'll do; Xander you take the back entrance, Mara search the entire second floor, and I go from the front," he explained.

Blake's point of view

I stayed behind watching Mara and Xander went to their designated spots that was given out. Okay *takes a deep breath* Blake, you can do this; no time to be such a wimp now, boy this mansion is creepy. I have to find a way to sneak up to the front door; I wonder, "make me invisible," I hear myself said as all of a sudden I was hidden from the physical world as I sneaked up to the front door. Kind of drafty in here, this place hasn't been alive maybe for hundreds of years ago. Searching for any signs of the girls, this is a huge place after all; so they have got to be in one of these rooms.

Blake walked further inside the first floor noticed a yellowish-orange glow coming from the room up ahead, what looks like the ball room, "okay, here I go," He whispered.

Mara's point of view

I finally made it to the second floor, by the open balcony noticing the close was clear. I quietly sneaked towards the big window-like doors, "These doors must lead to the ball room," I thought out loud. There were two rogue beasts standing still as if standing on guard. I looked inside the window and down the first floor were the twelve missing girls along with a lone figure in the middle, "that must be the culprit whose behind the kidnapping," I assumed. I looked over the guarded rogue beasts, took a deep breath drawing out my short sword.

Mara jumps in the air and jump kicks one of the rogue beast and flips over the other as she slashes it as they both vanished.

Xander's point of view

Man why do I have to get the only place that is heavily guarded by rogue beasts. Next time I say we should pick straws; so that way whoever gets the biggest straw will pick first.

Xander does a series of flips as he defends himself as six rogue beasts came at him. Then he takes out his crossbow and fires at the six rogue beasts in a laying position on the ground. He flips back up to his feet, "time to make my entrance," he said.

The lone figure in the middle was chanting quietly almost mumbling when the doors from the front and back of the ballroom, along with the balcony door on the second floor burst open, "hold it right there," Blake demanded. The three regroups as they stare at the lone figure, "reveal yourself," Mara demanded. The lone figure lifted off its hood revealing the same woman with black raven hair and pupil-less eyes, "I am Grimhilde and with these twelve young girls, their youths and their dreams will bring our master back to life," she explain. "Sorry to burst your bubble witch, but we won't let that happen," Xander snapped. The woman looked at Xander and then starts to laugh maniacally, "You're nothing but a mere child, there is no way you can defeat me and my powers," she assumed. The three got into fighting stance, "We'll have to see about that," Blake said. The three charged at her, but some reason they were hit hard by an invisible shield as they flew back. The woman steps out of the shield, "Now, let me show you how it's truly done," she mocked gleefully.

Outside of the mansion, Draco and Ariana had finally made it hoping it's not too late, "We got to get in there, this is getting way to intense," Draco stated. Just before they can reach to the steps, rogue beasts appears on the steps as both the high priestess and Draco starts fighting the shadowy figures, "They just have to show up," Draco barked. "Don't worry, I have faith in those three," Ariana stated

Back inside the ball room, the three tried their best as they all used all of their abilities as they could, but wouldn't leave any dent on the elven woman, "Damn, there is no way we can land a hit," Xander admits. "There has got to be a way," Mara pointed out. Blake thought back at the study when Ariana gave the devices to the three, "Ariana says these devices would enhance our powers; well let's do it," Blake suggested. The three made sure they're spaced out from each other. Blake and Xander raises up their left arm; Blake's index and middle finger pointing up and his right leg slightly bent while Xander draws out a pentagram along with weaving details. Mara holds out her brooch and does a circular motion clockwise with her arms wide. Blake slowly lowers his arm chest length and then raises both his arms left then right as he forms an "X" as the two bracelet touches and shines, "Crystal magic, shine on!" Blake chanted. The pentagram that Xander drew shines bright with his pendant, "Dream weave execute, shine on!" Xander chanted. Mara's brooch starts to shine, "Light of hope, shine on!" Mara chants. In a flash they were transforming into their ranger suits.

All five elements coming towards Blake; first the element fire engulfs him, as the next element water puts out the fire revealing his suit. Then the third element air whirls around him as his boots, gloves and a coat appears; final element earth engulfs him as he breaks out, an element inspired helmet appears as Blake finished his transformation with a pose. A golden aura surrounds Mara as she spins and spins as wings starts surround her; the wings disappears as her suit reveals all in white with a small cape like wing. Her helmet has a halo-like-tiara attached from the front to the back of the helmet. She does one final twirl as she finishes her transformation with a pose. Xander starts weaving away almost as if he's drawing out a two-dimensional suit. Once the vision of the suit was complete he jumps at the suit as he passes through the vision as he is now wearing the suit with a helmet with almost a wolf's head as he finishes his transformation with a pose, "I'm the protector of earth and the champion of magic; I am the magic knight silver ranger!" Blake stated with a pose. "I am the protector of the heavens and the champion of light; I am the magic knight white ranger!" Mara stated as she poses. "I am the protector of dreams the champion of execution; I am the magic knight black ranger!" Xander stated as he poses. "United as one, we're the Power Rangers Magic Knights!" the three finished in unison. The elven woman laughs again, "Ha, you think just because you have fancy outfits, you can defeat me," Grimhilde mocked as she charges again.

This time the rangers were able to keep with her speed as they block every moves. Left and right they attack, but the elven woman blocked every move.

Xander does a series of backflips and as he does a final backflip an almost elven crossbow appeared in his hand, "shadow shot, fire!" he shouts out. The crossbow fired and made a direct hit at the elven woman.

It was Mara's turn as she reveals a short sword and shield as she slashes and pummels the woman with her shield. Mara's short cape enlarges as she now flew pass Grimhilde left and right as she slashes as her. Just before she lands, she flung her shield like a Frisbee and hits the woman as the tip of her sword lit, "eternal light, flash!" she shouts as a beam shoots out from the tip attack Grimhilde.

Xander and Mara grouped up with Blake as he stands in the middle, "Time to end this once and for all witch," Blake inclined. Blake held out his hand as a pentagram appears and starts spinning around, "by the powers of all the elements, fire, water, earth, air; vanquish this evil spirit," he chants as each element appears in a sphere on top of each pentagram, "paradigm access, elemental strike!" Blake shouts out. All the elements shoots out like a spirit ball hitting Grimhilde five times, "No this cannot be; forgive me my mistress!" Grimhilde screams out as she vanishes. The three turn around and notice the barrier shield was gone and the twelve girls were starting to wake up. Draco and Ariana finally made it to the ball room, "are we too late?" Draco wonders in concern. The two gasp as they saw the three in three unusual suits, "You came, right on time; but we defeated the one who was behind this," Blake explained. Just then outside the mansion they could here sirens coming, "Guys we better get a move on, the town police is on their way," Draco explained. The five teleported out in time as the town police force enters the ball room and saw the twelve girls, "We found the missing girls, we are sending them out now," one of the officers reports in his radio.

Far from the distance, the rangers were in their normal clothes, Draco and Ariana looked at the police officers escorting the girls out of the mansion. They can see the girl's family running to them with relief knowing their daughters were found and unharmed, "what is that feeling?" Xander asked. The four looked at him, "it means we all did a good job today guys," Blake said. "Both Ariana and I are proud of you, we knew you could do it," Draco stated. Ariana coughed, "That is not true, this big guy here been huffing and whining something might of happen to you," she teased. The three laughed at Draco's predicament. Then the group grew silent, "This isn't over is it?" Blake wonders. "Nope, I'm afraid this is the beginning; something tells me they are preparing to reawaken the most powerful being," Ariana explains. The group was staring at the moon, "Then, we'll be ready for them," Blake said. Mara looked a Blake and nod her head with an agreement, "Then the baddies better watch out because here comes the power rangers," Xander stated as the screen fades to black.


End file.
